walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lilly Chambler (Serial TV)
Lilly Chambler - jedna z ocalałych z apokalipsy zombie. Wystąpiła w czwartym sezonie serialu The Walking Dead. Osobowość Lilly była kobietą o ładnym głosie, która wydawała się najlepsza z całej rodziny. Sprawiała wrażenie pozornie obojętnej na ponure realia świata zewnętrznego, ale nie brakowało jej jako takich umiejętności niezbędnych do przetrwania. Przed Apokalipsą Nieznana Lokalizacja Lilly pracowała jako pielęgniarka, specjalizowała się w onkologii. Przez lata była żoną mężczyzny, z którym miała córkę o imieniu Meghan. Trzy i pół roku przed Apokalipsą mąż porzucił rodzinę. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie u ojca Lilly, Davida, zdiagnozowano raka płuc. Po Apokalipsie W początkowej fazie epidemii Lilly ukrywała się wraz z Megan, Davidem i młodszą siostrą Tarą w jej apartamencie. Polegały przede wszystkim na jednej ciężarówce z żywnością Davida, któryś niegdyś rozwoził towar po sklepach. Spędzili tam około roku, ich oświetleniem były świece. Podczas gdy Lilly czule opiekowała się swoim ojcem i córeczką, Tara eliminowała kolejnych zombie. W pewnym momencie Meghan przestała się odzywać, zapewne przez okropności, jakich była świadkiem. Rodzina grała w gry planszowe aby sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej, chcieli tym przywrócić jej mowę. Sezon 4 "Live Bait ": Lilly po raz pierwszy widziana jest w mieszkaniu wraz z Tarą, Meghan i David'em. Jest ostrożna wobec Philipa i nie waha się nawet poprosić go o oddanie broni, następnie przedstawia pozostałej części rodziny mężczyznę. Oferuje mu także jedzenie, wkrótce po tym dowiaduje się także, że Gubernator miał rodzinę. Pomaga mu także w pogrzebaniu ich ojca. Następnie cała ta czwórka udaje się w drogę ciężarówką Davida, w nocy Lilly i Philip kochając się w niej. Kiedy pojazd psuje się, idą pieszo drogą, jednak Tara upada i skręca kostkę, siostra bez wahania jej pomaga. Gdy uciekają przez las, rozdzielają się, tracąc z oczu Philipa i Megan. "Dead Weight ": Lilly dołącza do obozu Martineza, po tym jak on i jego ekipa znajdują rodzinę Chambler wraz z Philipem w lesie. Kobieta postanawia ustawić w obozie stanowiska pielęgniarek. Jest przekonana, że ona, Philip i jej rodzina wraz z Alishą powinna opuścić obóz, ponieważ nie jest tam bezpiecznie. Wyjeżdżają, jednak wracają z powrotem kiedy na drodze znajdują stado zombie uwięźniętych w błocie. Jest obecna podczas dyskusji po śmierci Martineza, jest także wówczas, kiedy zimny zakrada się do obozu i chwyta za nogę Meghan. "Too Far Gone ": Lilly początkowo jest nastawiona przeciwko pomysłowi Philipa, polegającemu na odbiciu więzienia, ale w końcu z niechęcią przystaje na tą propozycję. W celu zabezpieczenia jej i Meghan Gubernator przenosi tą dwójkę nad wodę (która jest nie do przejścia dla zombie). Kiedy jeden z nich próbuje przedostać się na ich stronę uwagę Lilly stale rozprasza domagająca się uwagi Meghan. Dziewczynka bawi się w kałuży błota, ale zostaje ugryziona w ramię przez zimnego, który wcześniej się tam zakopał. Lilly pędzi w kierunku córki i zabija zombie, ale jest już za późno, aby ją uratować. Później, w czasie ataku na więzienie Lilly pojawia się w tamtym obszarze, niosąc martwą córkę w ramionach. Philip widząc to bez oporu strzela dziecku w głowę, aby uniemożliwić reanimację. Kiedy zamach kończy się Michonne wbija Gubernatorowi katanę w klatkę piersiową i pozostawia go na śmierć. Gdy ten leży na trawie konający Lilly pojawia się i strzela mu w głowę. "After ":: Lilly umiera przed wydarzeniami z tego odcinka. "Inmates ":' '''Glenn znajduje jej siostrę, Tarę. Ona mówi, że widziała jak jej siostra po zabiciu Gubernatora jest zewsząd otoczona przez zombie. '"Us ": Tara mówi Glenowi że wie, jak to jest czuć się otępiałym. Wspomina, że widziała martwe ciała siostrzenicy i dziewczyny, a jej siostra została pożarta na jej oczach. Zabici *Gubernator *Ona sama (samobójstwo) *Niezliczona ilość zombie Śmierć *Zombie Wkrótce po strzelaninie w więzieniu Glenn odnajduje siostrę Lilly, Tarę. Ona mówi koreańczykowi, że wkrótce po tym jak jej siostra zabiła Gubernatora popełniła samobójstwo, a jej ciało zostało otoczone przez sztywnych i pożarte. Relacje David Chambler Lilly kochała ojca i chroniła go w trudnych czasach apokalipsy. Widziała także, że obecność dziadka pomaga córce, ale zwróciła uwagę na fakt, że niechęć dziewczynki do jedzenia może być spowodowana zbliżającą się śmiercią Davida, a tylko on potrafił przywołać uśmiech na twarz Meghan, mówi to Philiphowi kiedy prosi go o przyniesienie butli z tlenem. Cierpi po śmierci ojca, ale po jakimś czasie godzi się z tym. Meghan Chambler Lilly bardzo kocha swoją córkę i robi wszystko aby ochronić ją przed tym apokaliptycznym światem. Stale troszczy się o dziewczynkę i martwi się jej cichym zachowaniem, czuje że jest przerażona światem, jaki ją otacza. Lilly jest zdeterminowania do zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Meghan. Śmierć dziecka była dla niej wielkim szokiem, zrozumiała że nie była w stanie jej ochronić. Ta myśl ostatecznie skłoniła ją do samobójstwa. Tara Chambler Tara to siostra Lilly, podczas ich pierwszego wspólnego momentu widoczne jest, że posiadają odmienne charaktery. Lilly często karci Tarę za jej przekleństwa w obecności Meghan, a później także stosunek dziewczyny do "Brian'a". Pomimo tego pomiędzy tą dwójką jest siostrzana miłość i wzajemna troska. Tara ufa swojej siostrze i powiedziała jej o swojej odmiennej orientacji, a także zdradzała jej wiele szczegółów z życia prywatnego. Kiedy ta skręca kostkę, Lilly bez wahania pomaga jej. Po śmierci siostry Tara staje się otępiała. Philip Blake Lilly początkowo jest nieufna wobec Philipa, ale po tym jak mężczyzna kilkakrotnie pomaga jej rodzinę stopniowo się do niego przekonuje i zaczyna go lubić. Prosi go, aby zabrał Tarę, Meghan i ją ze sobą do ciężarówki po tragicznej śmierci Davida. Jeszcze tej samej nocy Lilly i Philip kochają się. Później, kiedy Philip prowadzi atak na więzienie Lilly pojawia się w tamtej okolicy, niosąc swoją martwą córkę na rękach. Gubernator strzela dziecku głowę w celu zapobiegnięcia jej reanimacji. Kiedy walka dobiegła końca Lilly znajduje bliskiego śmierci Philipa leżącego w trawie. Zbliża się do niego i strzela mu w głowę z jego własnej broni. Caesar Martinez Początkowo Martinez był zaskoczony widząc jej rodzinę w towarzystwie "Brian'a", ale postanowił przyjąć całą czwórkę do swojego obozu. Wydawało się, że ma przyjazną, opartą na wspólnym szacunku relację z Lilly. Kiedy cała grupa pije alkohol ona chwali go, mówiąc, że stworzył bezpieczne miejsce dla wszystkich ludzi. Philip zdenerwował się słysząc tą rozmowę i być może był to jeden z czynników, przez które zdecydował sę zabić go następnego dnia. Ciekawostki *Na castingu postać Lilly nazywana była '''Laurą. *Lilly Chambler opiera się na dwóch różnych postaciach z uniwersum The Walking Dead. Pierwszą z nich jest bohaterka powieści "Rise of the Governor" April Chalmers. Druga jest Lilly Caul, postać z komiksu. *Kirkman ujawnił, że Lilly zabiła Gubernatora nie z litości, ale z zemsty. *Lilly jest czwartą bohaterką serii, która żyła dłużej niż jej dziecko. Do tej grupy zalicza się także Michonne, Carol Peletier oraz Płacząca Mama. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead